


Kisses Goodnight and Threats in the Morning

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Q10 [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AI!Q, AU, Cuddles, Kisses, Little Green Q, Lying Q, M/M, Salvaging, Threats of Violence, Worried James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q grow closer and it doesn't go unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Goodnight and Threats in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Still feeling a bit blah, but good news is that there is an amazing artwork for this series now that made me feel a lot better. If you haven't seen it, you're missing out. It's beautiful and made me smile.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155252

Kisses Goodnight and Threats in the Morning

 

It was understood that there was a relationship between them of what nature neither were quite sure, but it was certainly more than friendship. They smiled every time they saw one-another and talked and cuddled and kissed. It was something, but the boundaries were unsure, mostly because Q still wasn’t quite sure what love was exactly, nor was he really used to being around such affection and care. It was good though, he liked every second of it and James was happy.

The one thing they had learned was that Q didn’t do sex, but he was alright if James did. James had been a bit shocked at that revelation, but Q came back as always with logic. “You’ve been having sex since I’ve known you and it’s never bothered me. I don’t need it or want it, but you do, so obviously it should continue. It makes perfect sense.” James wished he could have that logic from time to time, sometimes everything was just so plainly black and white in Q’s world that James wished he could live in it for just a few minutes.

Q had plugged in for the night and was curled in the corner of his bed, watching as James traced idle patterns across his hands. James had mapped out where every nerve in Q’s body was, without letting Q tell him where they were. He knew that Q liked warmth and gentle pressure over them and was quite sure that that was why he always had a mug of hot tea around to hold…and also to look more human.

“That feels nice.”

“Good.” James smiled and leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to his palms.

“You need to sleep, you’re leaving on assignment tomorrow.”

“I know…”

“You do not sleep well on this bed, you’re shoulder hurts because of the way you have to sleep to keep the door in sight and you don’t sleep well if you don’t keep the door in sight.”

“You pay a lot of attention, don’t you?”

“Always.”

“You need a bigger bed.”

“I’d need a bigger room first. This isn’t exactly the TARDIS.”

“I know… Are you going to rest tonight?”

“A little, I need, the batteries were almost drained.”

“Then I should stay, you don’t like being alone.”

“I’m alright, I just won’t shut down completely. You need the sleep though, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Alright…” James smiled and pressed a kiss to Q’s lips. Q smiled and kissed him back. When they parted James rested his forehead against Q’s and gently ran his fingers through the messy curls. “Goodnight, rest well…”

“Goodnight, sleep well.” Q smiled. James kissed him again and left the room, closing the door behind him. Q grinned and curled up tighter, pulling a blanket over himself before shutting the dim lighting completely off with a blink.

800Q8

“That’s it?” James asked teasingly.

“No exploding pen, we still aren’t in for those, in case you wondered. It’s bad enough that I have to keep 006 from household chemicals while he’s on missions so he doesn’t blow things up, the last thing I need is a 007 with a pen that explodes.”

“Not even just a little exploding pen? I promise to only use it when necessary.”

“No dice.” Q smiled. “No shoo, I need to work and you have a plane to catch.”

“Alright, hold down the fort while I’m gone.”

“I’m always holding down the fort, whether you’re here or not.”

“See you later, Q.”

“Goodbye, 007.” James winked and Q looked down, literally fighting a smile before he went back to work as the agent walked away.

R narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to her work.

800Q8

“Go home everyone the day’s work is done.” Q nodded.

“What about you, overlord?”

“I’m just going to finish up some modifications, don’t worry about me.”

“Alright.” The minions left one by one as they finished their work and carried on. Q stepped into his office after Jen had waved goodbye to him and began to work on a few codes. The door opened and R walked in.

“R? How can I help you?”

“You better watch your step.”

“I’m sorry, I do not understand.”

“You’re going against protocol, I see the way you’re acting and it isn’t right. Much more and I’ll start digging into your coding.” Q felt like his world was crumbling, but he did not show it. He then felt a call coming in, James was calling for him. Q ignored it. “Perhaps I should schedule a hearing.”

“That will not be necessary. I am functioning perfectly. I am merely adapting so that I go unnoticed—”

“No you’re not. If I see any more flaws in your programming you will be attending a hearing. Salvaging may be required if you keep slipping.”

“I assure you, I am not slipping.”

“That remains to be seen.” R said before walking out of his office. Q froze and closed his eyes.

800Q8

James squeezed his hand, the eye flickered green and then flicked off, as fast as a blink. “Q?” There was no answer, nothing. “Q?” James moved to start squeezing his hand in the pattern again before it burned green and Q was sitting in his palm, intangible, but there. “Are you alright?”

“I am fine. I was busy so I had to wait a moment before dedicating some of my mind to this place.”

“I was worried.”

“Nothing to worry about.” Q said slowly standing up. “What can I do for you?”

“Always business with you. I’m bored.”

“So you just wanted to talk?”

“Is that alright?”

“Yes, it is fine, I was just clarifying. How was your flight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
